Don't Surround Yourself With Yourself
by Konata101
Summary: Who will inherit the throne to the Kingdom of Spades? Heh, well, the King and Queen better get to work on that. Cardverse AU, USUK, yaoi, mpreg, fluff.
1. Planting

**Hi guys! I've got a load of roleplay fanfics I need to edit and upload, and this here's one of them. A lovely England roleplayer wanted to do something involving the Hetalia Playing Card Universe, and thus, this fic was created. :D**

**This story is gonna be quite a few chapters long, so I hope ya'll enjoy.**

**WARNING: Konata101 _seriously_ playing against her type. Pff. Anyways, we got Alfred/Arthur, hinted Ivan/Yao (O_O), mpreg, hardcore gay sex, and… and that's actually about it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Wonderland. It is an odd place, a saturated specimen of a world, strange and bright and nonsensical. There is a saying here, a motto, an oath which runs over tongues as the law of the land: Here, <em>nothing is what it is - for everything is what it isn't. <em>

Things, lately, had been tense in the Kingdom of Spades. The King and Queen had both just finished the utterly exhausting – but nevertheless rewarding – anniversary of their one hundred years of being together. The relationship was still as strong as it was at the start, however, and Arthur was glad for it; the only problem now was that, even after these 100 years, the both of them hadn't seemed to even age. Despite this, they were getting older, and it was quite obvious that there needed a new heir for their kingdom after their ruling was over with.

Here in Wonderland, it was possible for a male to become fertile.

The citizens were anxiously awaiting the announcement of such a thing from the King and the Queen, Alfred and Arthur, but they hadn't yet gotten it. The two had been much too busy for any sort of relations, in or out of the bed, and therefore the task was intricate to achieve.

Tonight, however, Arthur was completely free from work as the citizens of their strong and wealthy kingdom gathered the remains of the large celebration, undoing the lights, the streamers, the glittering lights from the yellow and white trees that hovered so tall above their heads, the glittering gems that lay scattered on the paths towards the castle. Arthur and Alfred hadn't gotten to see each other much at all during the festival, and when they did, it was only once, briefly.

As Arthur now ambled through the castle, wiping the glitter and such from his arms, he pondered forlornly where the other man was and what he could possibly be doing. He found himself feeling, strangely, desiring for the blonde man.

* * *

><p>Alfred ran his white-gloved hand through his slicked-back hair, a tired sigh coming from the back of his throat as he leaned against one of the palace walls. Although the King of Spades acted far more like a childish prince than a powerful ruler of a region, the festivities that had been going on all day did nothing to ease his tensions as of late. Oh, how he just wanted to take his precious Queen to bed and make love to him until the morning, like they had done in years past...<p>

And yet, there just wasn't that passion between them. But they needed those feelings again.

Their world was expecting an heir, after all. Better to do so now than wait until both of them were old and barren. Letting out another sigh, Alfred glanced up at the delicately-patterned ceiling of their royal home, closing his eyes as he continued to mull over these troublesome thoughts.

Arthur paced the halls and peered into every room conspicuously in hopes of spotting his husband, his king. After trotting up the long, spiraling stairwell to their extravagant bedroom – which was decorated with all sorts of royal colours and drapes; rich, navy blues and mellifluous golds, the pure white furs of animals with assorted black specks upon them – he spotted the male. His vibrant green eyes seemed to light up, and, slowly, he crosses the room, noticing as he grew closer that the man had his eyes closed – was he asleep?

Blinking, Arthur stands before Alfred, studying him quietly, before reaching out and spreading his cool, slender fingers through the other's blonde locks, before sliding his hand down to his strong jawline, his touches dexterous.

A soft, surprised breath was emitted from the young King's lips, and he immediately opened his sapphire-blue eyes, peering down at his Queen. "A-Ah... you..." His broad chest heaved a few times as his breathing slowly returned to normal. He wasn't scared, no, just... caught off-guard, that's all. "Funny... I was just about to go looking for you." Smiling warmly, Alfred took one of Arthur's cool, slender hands into his own, giving it a loving squeeze. "...bet you never thought I'd say this, but I'm kind of glad the party's over. I-I don't need to be reminded of how old I am, heh."

Arthur shifted, stepping closer to the blonde male once his eyes opened, revealing those beautiful oceanic hues once again. Of course, Arthur had noticed them before – who hadn't? Alfred had brilliantly smashing eyes, and Arthur wasn't afraid to admit that much. His fingers curled around Alfred's palm calmly, humming lowly in response and giving the male a reproachful nudge with his elbow, a slight smile barely curving one corner of his mouth.

"As am I, love. Although, I must say that one hundred years has yet to dull your eye colour." Arthur then pauses, studying the man, a strangely wary look in his own eyes, squeezing the bigger male's palm briefly, looking away to pick out the boldest of creases in the blue velvet hangings of their four-poster bed. "Alfred..?"

"I could say the same about your own eyes," Alfred spoke delicately, leaning slightly forward and downward to feel Arthur's messy, yet undeniably beautiful, sandy-blonde locks brush against his cheek. Such beautiful forest-colored emeralds the Queen had. Matched perfectly with his personality. Biting, headstrong, yet with a mysterious and tricky side. Especially in nights past...

Upon hearing his own name being whispered like that, the King looked into the Queen's peridot seers, a bit of a curious expression on his childlike face. "Yes...?"

In response to the compliment to his eyes, Arthur gives a soft half-smile – which was really the only sort of smile he ever gave – and speaks drolly, his dry sense of humor apparent. "Oh, please, you're making me blush." After that, however, the small smile fades, and his brow knits tentatively.

Throughout the past few months, Yao had spoken with him about the heir matter, as well as some of the servants, and even the King of Diamonds whenever he came over for tea one afternoon. Arthur had certainly thought about it himself, and, lately, he was growing more and more antsy over the matter, knowing that time was short. And what more convenient time was there than now? Both weren't busy, they didn't have a curfew for anything, they weren't needed.

It was their time. For once in what seemed like months, they were finally alone together. After a moment of silence from himself, he looks to Alfred once again, emerald hues meeting with sapphire. "...To the bed. Now."

The King of Spaces kept smiling, chuckling softly as Arthur reacted in his usual way to a genuine compliment. "Heh. Oh come on, the one time I say somethin' nice, and..." Upon hearing the Queen's... _sinful _words, however, Alfred's face blanked slightly, his expression one of mild shock. Perhaps of disbelief, as well. And then, his rose-red lips curled into a grin, not the King's usual childlike one, but more of a malicious, teasing smile. "...really, now? Heh... it has been a while, I guess~" He gripped the older male's slender hips with his strong hands, holding him protectively, and walked him backwards to their luxurious bed.

In this sort of pose, they looked as if they were about to spin in a slow circle, as if dancing. A waltz.

Arthur's hand lightly curled around Alfred's palm, the other hand resting carefully at his husband's waist, stretching out their clasped hands to the side and twirling them both in a ponderous circle as they stepped back towards the beautifully decorated bed – kudos to Yao. "Wipe that adolescent grin off your face, love. It's not charming."

A small smile curved once more at Arthur's pale lips, and he leans forwards, their noses barely brushing as the space between their faces was minimized. His vivid sage eyes study Alfred seriously for a moment, free of any humor nor amusement. "We... We must create an heir." His eyes study Alfred's face, from the strong jawline to the straight nose, the full lips that curved so naturally into a smile without much of a care, to the unruly string of hair that sat upright at his hair. His own brow knits slowly as his knees hit the side of the bed, making him crumble to the bed, his back meeting with the lush sheets. "…Tonight. Now."

The King let out another slow, even, relaxing breath, his ocean-blues closing as he climbed on top of the smaller Queen. He let his fingers knead through Arthur's wispy blonde hair, admiring how it always remained a little spiky like that, even without an overdose of hair cream. "Mm... you mean..." Upon hearing the older male's words – nay, plea – Alfred opened his eyes, his smile turning a bit... nervous. "You... you want to make a baby? F-For real?" Subconsciously, he let his hand squeeze Arthur's once more, trying to fight back the urge to take his husband right then and there. Considering the Queen's complete inability to handle alcohol, this may be just another one of his drunk ramblings. "I'm... assuming you want to be the mother..."

On the subject of alcohol, Arthur wasn't anywhere near being intoxicated. This was, in a way, surprising, considering the stress the last couple months have brought upon his shoulders, with the constant calling for a new heir, the paperwork, the previous festival preparations. Tonight, he had only had two glasses of chardonnay, which only brought a slight, momentary buzz before dying off again. "Of... Of course."

Staring up at his King, Arthur slowly shifts his slender, almost feminine legs, his fingers twined with Alfred's and giving a subtle squeeze back, a faint brush of rosy colour on his cheekbones, yet his expression remained serious, and, if you looked hard enough, miserable, exhausted, longing. "But it isn't as if we have a choice in the matter anyways, you git... someone else will need to take charge of our Kingdom when we're gone or unable to rule anymore, wouldn't you agree?"

"I... I know... and better to have someone of our own blood take care of it... than, well, anyone else." Alfred's expression softened, and he gently ran his left hand up Arthur's slightly curved hip. Come to think of it, Arthur's hips were rather... well... curvy. Almost as sensuous as a woman's. "Just wanted to make sure, sweetheart." The King tilted his face forward, just enough so that their lips were pressed right against each other's. Not into a full kiss, but if the Queen wanted to make that move, so be it. "Now... strip for me."

If this was going to be the sex of all sex, the sex that would produce their much-needed heir, Alfred was sure as hell gonna make it a goddamn awesome round of fucking.

In most or _any_ other case, Arthur would have told his King to pack it in and quit getting cheeky. But tonight, Arthur didn't mind the command. Due to being lain on his back, the smooth velvet button-up vest he wore overtop a long sleeved shirt had inched upwards, showing the smooth, creamy skin of his hipbone and the flat rise of his abdomen. It would be an unyielding task to take off his clothing whenever he was pressed to the comfortable duvet like so. Squirming underneath the bigger male, Arthur props himself up, nudging enduringly at Alfred and flipping them both over, slender, skilled hands pressed to the male's collarbone to help him do so.

This thin, slender frame was capable of things one wouldn't believe, at times. To add to that, Arthur had a good reason to be stimulated like this. Sex and uprising lust that he hadn't gotten to feel in so long. Fluently, he unbuttons each button at his vest, shrugging the clothing off and letting it drop to the floor below, his undershirt soon following. All fancy decorations he had been wearing for the anniversary were discarded and tossed aside, leaving him clad in only the pale trousers, having kicked off his shoes as well.

The moonlight from the large, illimitable stained glass window above them in the high ceiling cast pale moonlight into the dark room, accenting the flawless, milky skin Arthur now had, free of any upper clothing. Leaning down, he lingers face to face with Alfred, his King, his lover, and murmurs seductively against his soft lips. "I'll let you finish removing the rest, hm?"

"Mmhmm." As his Queen undressed gracefully, so too, did the King, casting off his fancy velvet indigo robes and throwing them to the floor as if he didn't care about his royal appearance in the slightest. And he didn't. Purring softly, Alfred slipped his fingers underneath Arthur's lower garments, feeling the warm skin of his rump, before pulling the trousers down, allowing the elder male to be completely exposed in front of him. No matter what, he knew Arthur was beautiful – both outside and in, at least, when he wasn't such a grumpy sourpuss. "Haah... your bottom's so soft. And firm. Can't wait to ravish it~"

It had been a long time since anything like this had happened between them. Of course, in the past, they have had those nights whenever they would take their pleasant time to make love in the bathtub located in the large, fancy cloakroom, or exchange a heated session of kissing between various meetings whilst in the hallways alone. It had been quite a while since they last had such time to do anything, therefore, Arthur found that the silent nights alone, of longing and lust and fantasies, was building up strongly in him now.

He wasn't necessarily embarrassed to be revealed so boldly to Alfred, but as it has been said, it has been a lengthy amount of time before he last had done so, since he had even gotten to share a kiss with his King that was more than just a peck on the lips as they hurriedly rushed to the places they needed to be. A small, breathless note of laughter came up his throat, and he presses an open-mouthed kiss to Alfred's naked shoulder, squirming softly against the warm hands that brushed along the outline of his arse. "Enough with the shameless flattery," Arthur sighed out, an amused glimmer in his eyes, "Else I shall think you want something."

Alfred just chuckled, somewhat amused, yet mostly aroused, at Arthur's willingness. He wasn't too surprised, of course, such a long time without the joy of sex took quite a toll on both of their bodies. Hopefully, now that they finally were about to fulfill the duty of bearing an heir, they would be able to have a lot more free time with each other. Free time... That meant _fun time_.

"Heh. Of course I do." The King licked his lips hungrily, like a predator about to pounce on his prey. "But I love seeing my sweet pose for me." He squeezed those two oh-so-warm globes of flesh, ripe as a fruit ready for picking. "Nnh... stick your ass up, sweetheart. I wanna make you wet."

The words didn't fail to bring a small flush of colour to his face. Offhandedly, Arthur pondered if Alfred remembered all the sensitive areas upon his body from the last time they had taken the time to have sex. His nipples, specifically, were sensitive, along with a certain area behind the shell of his ear that seemed to make him melt like puddy if found. His breathing hitched softly at the squeeze at his backside, the sudden action spreading him apart momentarily. "How adolescent..." Shooting his King a flustered scowl, he slowly arches his back and obeys, his arse perking up into the air as his chest presses to Alfred's, his tongue lathing over the male's pulse, teeth scrapping and tugging at the tanned flesh.

"Mm... haah..." Slowly, the younger blonde fell into their familiar rhythm of warming each other up before the act of lovemaking, his large hands rubbing aimless circles around Arthur's slender frame, before moving upwards, to his chest. Ah, how could he forget? Those lovely dark brown nubs that were like buttons to send the Queen into a state of mindless oblivion? Well, it wasn't usually quite that instant, but Arthur certainly did have a lovely, sensitive body. Just another one of his attractive features. "You stop being a cranky old man," Alfred teased, applying pressure to the unerect nubs on Arthur's chest with his thumbs.

His King was greedy when it came to sex – he had learned that much from previous encounters. At times, the male would take barely any time and dive right in, devouring Arthur hungrily… Which, Arthur had thought bemusedly one day, was similar to his eating habits.

Not having been paying attention at that moment, he didn't realize that Alfred was paying more attention to his chest until the pressure was applied. The smaller male froze up momentarily, going slightly rigid at the touch, before slowly relaxing back to his previous posture. Verdigris eyes grew half-lidded and hooded, letting out an oscillating exhale, his face lingering close to the other's, staring down at him longingly, brow knitted softly, defiant to the words pinned at him. A small, sardonic smile shows in his eyes, amused. "I'll... nn, I'll stop being cranky whenever you learn- shite... learn to stop being so sophomoric."

The King of Spades just grinned a toothy smile and kept the circular motion of his thumbs, rolling Arthur's hard nipples around as they were now a pair of tiny, twitching spheres. "And I'll stop being soffa... soffima... nnh,_ annoying_, when you stop being a mean old bum," Alfred chuckled huskily, tilting his head up to lightly nip at the Queen's nape. Ooh, he was starting to get a little sweaty and shivery, that was always a good sign... "Hmm... you're making me hard, baby." The King stuck out his tongue, pressing his knee against his husband's own crotch. "You better fix that~"

At hearing Alfred's attempt to say the word _sophomoric_, the previous smile in his eyes flickers onto his lips, shaky but still there, slightly hazed over peridot hues rolled acrimoniously to the high ceiling above. "You... have such a way with words, don't you?" Arthur squirms softly, feeling himself press apprehensively against the hands at the small nubs at his chest. "It doesn't mean annoying, you wanker, it means immature– mmn…" The slow, swirling motions at his hardened nipples was sending small but shockingly strong sparks of pleasure throughout him, sending his body into a slight quiver, his breathing hitching every so often.

A thin sheen of heated sweat was starting to coat onto his bare skin as his heart thrills and somersaults in an unnatural rhythm within his chest. "Mm, how could I forget how dreadfully shameless you are." He said this dryly, slowly sliding his hips back and straddling his husband's knee before grinding back to where he was, another quiver running through him as the grinding motion. Nimble fingers tugged restlessly at the King's pants, unbuttoning and tugging down, his palm nudging against his crotch as he does so. Already, he was also getting aroused, feeling his member twinge with each twirl at his nipples, and, secretly, the way that Alfred was speaking seemed to strike a match in him.

"Well, you're getting pretty desperate yourself," Alfred chuckled huskily, his voice becoming less childish and bouncy and more... deeper, sensual. "Ahh... right here... so hard... and twitchy..." He moved his hands downward, his palms lightly brushing against Arthur's perfectly flat tummy, before reaching the elder male's thighs. Oh... The Queen, for whatever reason, always seemed to have chilly hands and feet, but those inner thighs... So warm, and wet, and firm. Of course the King of Spades would never admit it, but just once in his life he wanted to get his Queen so furious with him, that he'd put him in a leg lock. Those thighs. Wrapped around his face. Preventing him from breathing...

Alright, that was enough. "I'll make an offer you can't refuse," the younger male purred, his tongue lapping at his husbands pink, chapped lips. "You... get on top of me. Y'know. Sixty-nine."

By this point, the Queen was already becoming a quivering, trembling mess. Each time the rough pads of Alfred's thumbs spiraled and tweaked upwards, the heavier Arthur's eyelids started to feel. Sooner or later, the 'grouchy old man' attitude that his King always pinned on him was going to either disappear completely or tone down to the point you would never think he was grumpy in his life – which was possible.

There were times whenever Arthur would be more affectionate than usual, sweep the other blonde male into an quick embrace as they shared a kiss before heading to wherever he needed to be, rub circles at the palm of his hand, kiss his knuckles one by one. Breathing quickened, Arthur nips at his husband's salmon-coloured tongue, green eyes sharp as ever despite the slight haze building in them. Speaking in a provocative tone, he says, "Yes, your Highness." Drawing away, Arthur swings his right leg over from Alfred's chest where he had been straddling; perfectly smooth, pale legs. Turning himself around, Arthur breathes out softly, his nipples tingling agilely, and leans down, fingers curling over the arousal that seemed to pop out prominently from Alfred's undergarments.

It suddenly reminded Arthur how... _big_, how capacious, the other male really was. Vaguely, Arthur remembered the last time he was penetrated, recalling the incredible pain and discomfort that soon melted into perfection. Arthur had to admit, he was a bit of a masochist; he didn't mind the pain one bit, back then. Now, he was completely turned around, his arse perked up inches away from Alfred's face, swaying just tentatively as he pulls the other's arousal from his briefs.

Alfred's lids closed over his watery sapphire orbs, a heated breath coming out from the back of his throat as Arthur's catlike body crawled on top of him. "Mmh..." As soon as the older male thrusted that fine bottom into his face, the King felt compelled to do nothing more than eat out that oh-so-cute hole. "Ooh. You're all twitchy down here, too." His breathing hitched slightly as the Queen's delicate hands wrapped around his desperate member, before he let out a soft, needy moan. Only around Arthur did Alfred feel comfortable enough to be like this. A frisky, sex-loving fiend. And oh, he knew Arthur – hopefully – felt the same way towards him. "So cute..." He tilted his head upwards, just enough so that he could let his tongue press against that deliciously puckered asshole. Begging for him. "Mm. Gonna make you so wet, right here... nnhh~"

Indeed, Arthur felt more comfortable around Alfred that he did anyone else. The two had given their hearts to each other when they got married so long ago; marriage does that to some people. Luckily, the only other person who had seen Arthur naked was Yao, the Jack of Spades, but only because Arthur needed to be measured for new patterns and designs for upcoming events. The Jack of Spades had a none-too-obvious relationship with the King of Clubs, and –

"Nmh..." His thought cut short, feeling Alfred suddenly press his hot muscle against Arthur's entrance. Gasping softly, Arthur's fingers fumble momentarily at the other's erected member, hard as a rock, before leaning down and tilting it to the side slightly, licking at the right side of it, tongue pressing flat against the throbbing and twitching erection. He felt heat rising to his face, slender shoulders hitching lightly, hips quivering softly. "H-...Hurry up and do it, then, you lug of a man..."

"Hwah. So eager tonight." Still, though, all the teasing things Alfred said to Arthur could just as easily be applied to himself. How he just wanted to stick it in already... "Mmh... always so clean down here..." The honey-blonde slowly pulled his tongue out, wondering if his husband was surprised at how deeply he licked that hole, before he began to suck on his fingers. Coating them with hot saliva.

"Just... relax…" Slowly, the younger male thrusted his index finger inside his Queen, twisting it slightly so that it was right against the sensitive prostate, before waiting for the other to adjust.

Of course Alfred would remember right where his prostate was. Arthur was still in a slight, hazy-thought daze from the way that hot tongue slipped so far into his body, as if it was never ending. And dear God, did it feel extraordinarily good. "Sh-Shite…" Trembling, Arthur presses another long lick against the other's shaft, running his tongue precisely over the throbbing vein up the side, scrapping and tracing that imaginary line back downwards with his canine tooth, tilting the hardened member with his hands at the base to get better access. Then, he felt the slick, warm finger slip into his entrance, and instantly, his body tightened around the foreign object, but soon he started to melt along with it, forcing his muscles to retract and relax, his breath hot against Alfred's erection, verdigris orbs hazed over, his cheeks flushed a nice, rosy red, his back arching wantonly against the finger as it rubbed against his prostate, sending surprisingly strong waves of pleasure rocking through his thin frame. "Bloody... hell, Alfred..."

Alfred's mass was painfully hard by now, to the point where he could barely think straight, and just wanted to fuck his beautiful Queen into oblivion already, fill him to the brim with his seed until he looked fully pregnant before the nine month count even started.

But alas... Ladies— Er, _gentlemen_, first. "Yeah... there... right there..." He rubbed against that desperate little spot harder, feeling even more turned on as Arthur's body began to shudder and spasm. From just one finger. And of course, the King knew how much his husband loved hearing dirty talk... "Slut. I've only got one finger inside you so far. And you're totally melting." Alfred began to press his middle finger inside, right alongside the index, hoping that such rashness wouldn't hurt the slender male too badly.

Arthur, admittedly, did enjoy dirty talk. He enjoyed being treated roughly during sex. Outside of sex, of course, he wouldn't allow any sort of thing, not even from Alfred. But he knew despite the way the male was talking now, he was a big softie and probably one of the biggest idiots Arthur had ever met in this kingdom.

Which was saying something, because quite a few people were idiots from Arthur's perspective.

Either way, it was a good kind of idiot. He wouldn't trade it for anything else. Nevertheless, it had been a long time period before Arthur and Alfred had ever done anything like this. Therefore, Arthur was tight and almost like a virgin once again, each little touch something extraordinary. He felt the finger curl again, pressing up against his sweet spot, and he gasped softly against Alfred's erection, another shudder rolling through him, the base of his spine tingling. "Aah... i-idiot, of course I'm-... nnm..."

Another finger inserted. Arthur moaned out faintly and wantonly, resisting the urge to simply latch onto Alfred's erection and suck him dry. Arthur was thin, yes, but he was strong-willed, both mentally and physically, and could handle such methods.

The King of Spades, childish and lighthearted as he was, could get pretty spunky during sex, to say the least. Coupled with his youthful stamina, well...

The both of them were in for a hot little night together.

"Mmhm. You admit it?" Alfred chuckled darkly, licking his lips hungrily, as he continued to thrust his fingers, wanting to fully stretch out his Queen. And make him nice and desperate. He loved that. And the fact that only he seemed to have the touch to do that.

Or... Perhaps it was just that Alfred was the only person Arthur would let insult him. And _only_ in bed, at that.

"But that's okay. Love you when you're all horny like this. You're just... so cute." His fingertips pressed harder, thrusting mercilessly, all the while, the caramel-blonde lapped at his husband's meaty member.

Another soft gasp rose from Arthur, and he slowly curled his fingers around Alfred's member, running his fingertips along it and through the fine hairs that patched at the base of his thighs, tilting his head to the side and closing his mouth around the side, suckling on the area rhythmically, sage green irises hidden by his eyelids, brow knitted softly, his face a scarlet by this point. "Aah..." His hips twitch, feeling himself slowly start to grow wet, his member – which was starting to get painfully hard – throbs and twinges at the feeling of his husband lapping like a damn animal at the shaft, which was already sensitive enough.

Panting against Alfred's erection, he struggles to speak normally, groaning. "Haa... nn... hesi-hesitate to call me... _cute_, again... and you'll be missing a finger or two... when this is over, you sodding– gnnh." Arthur was having trouble now, it seemed. He couldn't handle much more; after so long of not being able to feel any sort of physical touch like it, it was doing a number on him. Already he was feeling that tight, unbearable twist in his abdomen, desperate for some sort of release. A quivering mess, Arthur presses his cheek against Alfred's erection, which was growing slick with precum, growing antsy and restless, fidgeting against the fingers inside him. "F...aah, fuck me already, you- you…" He could barely get a single sentence or insult out correctly.

Alfred just laughed at Arthur's threat. At least, he hoped it wasn't for real. Heh... "Sure thing, cutie pie. But, ah... I've been wanting to do you doggy style. Y'know how you love it like that. Being taken from behind, all fast and rough, nhh... like the dirty whore you really are..." He slowly removed his fingers, before puckering his lips, blowing cool breath on his Queen's steaming hot entrance, admiring how it already began to tighten up. For him. "I'll fuck you good and hard, but only if you beg me for it." The King stuck out his tongue teasingly, reaching his hand up to slap it against that nice firm behind. "Go on, babe."

Arthur made a mental note to murder Alfred whenever this was over. Panting, he scraps his canine roughly along the tip of Alfred's member for good measure, slowly sitting up, his eyes half-lidded and hazed over with lust, an expression he hadn't made for several months. "Gh...nn-ah…" He felt himself quiver and flinch softly at the cool air blown at him, not helping to chill the sudden heat that was spreading through his like fire, buzzing like alcohol in his veins. Like hell if he was going to beg for that adolescent little–

The slap at his arse made him perk, flustering and shooting the male a hazy scowl, feeling that coil tighten in his stomach like a spring. "You cheeky little..."

"Oh-ho-_ho_~" Alfred giggled – as his Queen would put it – _sophomorically_, at the elder male's seemingly-perpetual grumpy attitude, even when they were right about to make the love they had been putting off for months. _Damn!_ And yet... no matter how angry Arthur ever was, it just always seemed cute to the King. Precious. Charming. "Don't gimme none of that, sweetie. I ain't making no heir unless you beg for it like I told ya." Alright, saying such a thing was nearly blasphemous, considering their current position, but that was simply how Alfred liked getting things done. Always so headstrong and prone to sticking his foot in his mouth...

Sitting up, Arthur shoots Alfred another prim glare, which was sharp enough to even cut through the haze of lust. Despite this, it was obvious that Arthur wasn't actually mad. He couldn't be, not at this moment. There were times when he had been absolutely outraged at Alfred, whenever he was being a complete bloke, but... Arthur could never hate the idiot. Even though he had easily voiced that he hated Alfred, the man would just smile and laugh at it, and reply that he loved him, too. "You better not give me that sort of talk, or I will strap you to this bed and force it upon you to impregnate me, you dolt." Which, unfortunately for his husband, was probably true.

A sly, dry humored smile formed, one that Alfred had dubbed _sexy_ before. "You want me to full-out beg, you're going to have to bloody work for it." Alfred needed to be rough, like he had been once before. Touch at his chest again, kiss that spot behind his ear. Make Arthur want to bloody scream from the pleasure.

Ooh, now this was starting to get harder than he thought... Not just the challenge of bringing the Queen of Spades down until he was a quivering, pleading mess, but also keeping his erection. Hm. "...I know." Alfred trailed his fingertips up Arthur's abdomen, sending teasing sensations down to the muscles underneath the skin. "You do one more favor for me, and I promise, I'll fuck you like there's no tomorrow." Well, no guarantee there, but the King needed a little... _assistance_. It had been far too long since their last bout, and Alfred's repetitive dirty-talk just wasn't doing the trick like it used to. "...you know where the toys are? 'Cuz I know you use them... just on yourself."

Arthur shifts, turning around to face the other male once again, the scowl having faded now into an almost shy expression, his breathing still slightly uneven from the previous scenario they were both in. Thinking about it made warm tingles buzz through his abdomen, which seemed to follow up where Alfred touched, wherever his fingertips ran. He felt himself shiver softly.

Then, Alfred mentioned the toys, and Arthur's face seemed to go from the soft red to the sudden brilliant scarlet in a matter of seconds. "I-I," he stammered, obviously caught off guard by the sudden accusation. Mainly because it was true. He didn't think Alfred knew about them, even though it had been 100 years... "You..." Trailing off, he looks away, turning and shakily leaning over the side of the large four-poster bed, his backside up in the air as he leans and fumbles underneath his side of the bed, eventually pulling out a box of what Alfred called the _toys_.

He shoved the small box at his husband by sliding it across the silk covers, eyeing the objects inside warily, which ranged from anal-beads to cock rings that he had used previously on himself. "...H-Here."

"Man... I miss using these on you," Alfred sighed, trailing his fingertips up the shaft of a rather thick and bumpy vibrator. Yes, he had certainly caught his husband using these items, several times... inbetween changing in the bedroom, or during his private baths. He usually could hear him loud and clear. But Alfred never wanted to say anything. It was only fair to let Arthur have his alone time... just... the thought made him slightly upset, though. "...you tell me." The King looked down at his Queen, already starting to get back into that nice and flustered mood of his, a sinister glint in the younger male's sapphires. "Tell me what you want _master_ to use on you."

The only reason Arthur had ever used the items on himself was whenever he was in a particularly... _longing _mood, and Alfred was away in a meeting or away doing whatever it was he liked to do that was everything wonderful and 'Alfred-y'. He supposed that he could get carried away, of course, and probably didn't notice that Alfred may have gotten back earlier at times and caught him in the act. How utterly embarrassing.

Heart thumping, Arthur looks down to the toys, eyeing the vibrator that Alfred nudged his fingers along. That one was particularly his favorite. He liked to strap it to his chest, over his nipple. It felt absolutely wonderful. Reaching down, he grasps the vibrator, which had a cord attached to it with a switch on the end that controlled it, and the power rate. He pushes the object into Alfred's hands, looking up at him, his hands shaking just slightly. "And... do not call yourself _master_, idiot, you're making yourself sound... ridiculous." Already, though, the sly glimmer to Alfred's oceanic eyes was making Arthur antsy, as well as the thought, the memory, of how the vibrator felt. He felt his erection throb softly again, and he resists the urge to reach down and start stroking himself slowly, taking his time. To feel Alfred fill him up, to feel him... Arthur forced the thoughts to a stop. He was already hard enough, he didn't want to make himself anymore fidgety than he already was.

"Aww! I thought you liked it when I called myself _master_," Alfred whined, flopping forward onto his stomach with a soft oof. And then, he glanced at his hand, noticing that his Queen had made him take hold of that large, thick vibrator. A soft blush spread across his cheeks. He... He was jealous of the sex toy. So big, and pleasurable, and... able to fuck Arthur whenever he wanted. No hassle whatsoever. "This one?" The younger male stared at his husband, drinking in how desperate and flushed, underneath all those harsh words, the Queen of Spades was. Just needed one more notch to knock him down. And _up_. Pff. Shifting slightly, Alfred sat up and turned on the vibrator, listening to it hum and shiver at a comfortable pace.

Managing to throw a more-than obvious sarcasm into his tone, Arthur grouses, "No, not that one. _The other one_." There wasn't any other vibrator quite like the one Alfred held in his hands. There were only two others, one of which was much tinier in comparison, nearly the size of a silver dollar. After the comment, Arthur watches the large toy warily, looking from it to Alfred, studying his husband for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening – tousled caramel-blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes that caught your eye that had a movie-star smile to go with it. Shite. Flinching just softly at the sudden sound of the vibrator buzzing before him, Arthur gingerly nibbles his canine tooth down onto his bottom lip, apple green eyes flicking down to said object, letting himself momentarily reminisce over how it had felt before. Just hearing it again made that small coil in his stomach warm up. The Queen squirms softly where he sat on the tulle covers beneath, seated on his calves with his palms placed gingerly between his legs to help prop himself up.

Alfred was just about to set down the vibrator he held in his hand and swap it out for another, until he quickly realized Arthur was up to his usual tricks and– oh._ Oh._ That pose. All spread and..._ needy_. "Heh. Alrighty then." The King held up the toy against his own pair of moist lips, his tongue snaking out, licking all around the vibrating plastic, inbetween each and every raised circle. And then, he pulled it away from his mouth, and began to rub circles into Arthur's twitching, greedy little entrance. "And..."

Arthur couldn't help but give a quiet, gratifying chuckle at the way his King had fallen for his sarcastic remark and almost put the toy back up to switch it with another one. Studying Alfred with a slight curious twinge to his brilliant green eyes, Arthur slips closer to him subconsciously as he watches the male's tongue slide up, down, across the bumpy surface of the vibrator itself, wetting it down, preparing it. Nervously, the Queen watches as the dark purple toy disappears inside of him, inch by inch, feeling the slow, steady drum and quiver of it, feeling the object stretch his entrance, which had already tightened up again in the time that it was left alone and unattended to.

A soft gasp rises up his throat at the absolute glorious feeling of the vibrator trembling rhythmically inside him- it slipped further, right against his sensitive prostate. His hips instinctively bucked, and a small moan escaped his lips, his own thin frame giving the softest of pleasured shudders. "Aah... Alfred..."

"Sssh..." The taller male closed his emotional sapphire eyes, his protective and cuddly frame wrapping around his Queen's slender, sweat-streaked body. "Mmh... J-Just wanna... g-get you stretched and all..." Alfred moved his hand forwards and back, pressing up against Arthur's prostate with each inward thrust. Soon enough, the elder male would be begging for his mass... er, at least, he hoped. Soon. "Mmh... Forgot how cute you looked when your butt's getting stretched open. Heh."

Alfred was lucky the two of them were doing what they were, because if those last words were spoken at any other time, Arthur would have made sure that he popped the male upside the back of that thick-skull of his. "Y...You incomprehensible _teapot_... p- anh... pack it in, will you…?" Feeling heated and shaky, Arthur exhales unsteadily, his breath hitching gently with each push that Alfred gave to the vibrator. His eyes shut tightly, small sparks of pleasure that fomented him with each time is touched against his already sensitive prostate. Feeling cool sweat building at the nape of his neck, Arthur's hips give soft jerks, as if trying to push himself down further onto the pleasantly quivering toy, enjoying the buzzing that left everything prickling and feeling aroused. Viridian eyes gaze hazily down to his King, eyebrows pulled down softly in a yearning expression, cheeks flushed scarlet. His hips roll forwards against the vibrator, soft pink nipples erect and perk.

Alright. That was it. Giving an absolutely villainous smirk towards his Queen, the younger male roughly pulled out the toy with a single swift movement of his hand. The phallic object buzzed in the cool midnight air, the saliva lubricant spritzing off of it into droplets. "I think you want something else packed in." Alfred grinned widely, leaning forward so that his hot and moist lips were just barely brushing against Arthur's. "But I dunno... How bad you want it? I know we need a kid and all, but we could try for one any ol' time..." The golden-blonde King set down the vibrator, placing his hands onto his husband's nice, firm inner thighs.

Speaking meekly, Arthur lets out a small noise as the satisfying vibrations stop all at once, leaving his body quivering softly. "You git, p... pack it in means shut up, not... not that..." Squirming, the Queen heard - but mainly felt - the whist squelch between his legs where the toy was previously placed. Hooded sage green eyes focus blurrily on Alfred as the male leans in towards him, his breathing quickened and his expression growing almost needy by this point. "You idiot... b-bringing up that at a time like this?" Squirming, Arthur's thin, but strong arms lace around his lover's shoulders, settling and straddling nonetheless, blunt nails slowly pressing against the tanned skin of his broad shoulders. "W-We don't have _any old time _for this... and you know that... tonight is the perfect opportunity." Antsy, Arthur wantonly rolls his hips against Alfred's, their fronts pressed flat together. The height difference helped with this. Made their bodies fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle set.

"Okay, okay! So I'm guessing you want it now, right?" Alfred kept grinning ridiculously, his hands firmly grasping Arthur's perfect hips. "Riiight?" He stuck out his tongue, a teasing demeanor to match his current mode of operation."Damn, I... I ain't gonna hold back any longer, so I hope you're ready..." The younger of the two men spat onto his hand, using saliva and his own precum as quick lubricant for his thick, throbbing mass, before quickly thrusting all the way inside the Queen's body. And then, they were one.

Arthur didn't even feel the need to correct the younger male on his faulty grammar, as he usually always did when they were together. Those hands were grasping almost bruisingly at his hips, enough to pull them apart ever so slightly. Heavy-lidded eyes watch the King slid his hand over his own large arousal, slickening it, the saliva apparently acting as the lubricant as well. His body throbbed gently, wanting, and a yell came from Arthur at the sudden entry.

A warm wet rush and then the swell and lock of completion, the lull from the previous vibrator making it a drowsy, dazed sort of pleasure.

Arthur buried his nose in Alfred's golden hair; the sweetened scent of his skull – his soap and the crisp earthiness of his hair and little glinting fragments of wicked and worthless ideas.

The King stood absolutely still for a few moments, heavy pants escaping from the back of his throat, his key thoroughly sheathed in his Queen's lock. "...a-all... these... months..." Alfred bowed his head slightly, a more heated gasp coming out of his lips as he slowly began to thrust backwards. "F-Forgot how... amazing... y'felt..." His large yet delicate fingers stroked Arthur's curved sides and tummy, soothing him throughout that initial snap of pain, trying to get him to that crazy pleasured state. Only this time, he'd be rewarded with full completion.

Trembling, Arthur digs his short nails instinctively into his King's broad shoulders, the pain nearly unbearable – but Alfred's fingers were brushing along his sides, his stomach, circling little patterns in an attempt to soothe, to calm through the uncomfortable stretching of his entrance. Gasping out, Arthur presses his chest firmly to Alfred's, quivering, one hand rising to grasp a fistful of golden hair in his fingers, tears threatening to sting his eyes and cloud his vision further. "A...Aah..." Another wet, lewd squelching from where Alfred thrusts his hips backwards. Heat curled through him, and the Queen squirms softly, straddling the other male, his knees quivering gently with effort to stay upright and, naturally, away from the pain. Forcibly, Arthur rocks his hips downwards, wantonly, against the blonde King's cock, feeling it throb inside of him. His fingers fumbled, gripping both tight fistfuls of hair and skin. "Nnh-!"

"Ahhh fuck-!" Alfred yelped in pain, not in pleasure, as Arthur just about nearly tore off a clump of his hair. "S-Shit!" The young man squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as that uncomfortable jolt slowly wore off. Well, he supposed it was only fair, compared to what his husband was feeling right now. "S-Shhh... y-you feeling good?" The King wrapped his strong fingers around the older male's throbbing, leaking member, before delicately stroking it up and down in an attempt to relieve that pain. "Y-You're so hot... inside... I-I love it... I love you..."

Short-winded, Arthur struggles to catch his breath, tears burning and barring his vision. His hips quivered and his body gave small jerks and twitches, nails digging into Alfred's shoulder, feeling like he was going to completely burst. Everything burned, his skin was on fire. Lips parted as he panted, his forehead barely bumps against Alfred's own, a small trail of saliva finding its way from the corner of his mouth as he felt the fingers work their way to his erection, which was literally leaking precum at this point. "Nnh... hhn... yah..." Trembling, Arthur grips tightly at the King as if his life depended on it, voice hoarse and shaking badly, but nevertheless it was needy and lewd as ever. "L... Love.. you, too... ahh... fuck me- _gnnh-_ harder... _Alfred_..."

The King bowed his golden head, giving a small nod to his Queen as he bucked his hips forward, picking up a comfortable speed for the both of them. "A-Aaah... a-anything... you want... _princess._" The younger of the pair stuck out his tongue teasingly, lightly slapping at the inside of Arthur's thigh, feeling rather proud of himself that the other male couldn't exactly do anything in retaliation—

Oh. Oh wait. _Damn_. Arthur definitely could scratch, and bite, and tug, and... _oww_. "Hnn... a-aww... t-this feeling good?" Tears dampening his own turquoise eyes, Alfred thrusted slightly upwards, remember that was where Arthur would go crazy.

Of _course_ Arthur could retaliate in his own ways. Instead of clawing his nails down Alfred's back, he tightens himself quite a bit around Alfred's cock, traces of a sardonic smirk on his lips, ignoring the sharp, uncomfortable pain at doing so. However, he loosened up after a moment, taking to dragging his nails deep into Alfred's back instead, tears building as the younger male thrusted in deeply and—

Stars seemed to explode in Arthur's vision, and a tear rolled down his face, a strangled gasp bubbling up from his throat, as if struggling to contain a yell, his arms frantically fumbling and grasping around Alfred's neck, his breathing becoming absolutely erratic, his face flushed and heat suddenly building, rather quickly, in his torso, his erection twitching softly, pre-cum slowly rolling downwards. "A-aah... nnh..!" It literally took all of his remaining self-control not to burst into a fit of begging.

Alfred and Arthur were becoming more animal than man, such sinful noises of heated grunts and gasps filling the luxurious sapphire bedroom.

"A-Ahhnn... gnngh..." The King squeezed his eyes tightly, a soft whimper escaping past his lips at the sharp pain of his husband's claws tearing through his skin, and yet, it only made him even more eager to pound the other into oblivion. "Fuhh... t-tighten up..." Alfred held onto Arthur's feminine hip with one hand, his other reaching up to give one of those dark brown nipples a pinch. Just_ one_ pinch. "D-Do it again... f-felt so good... a-aah~"

"Haa..."Arthur was growing pained to be sitting up like this. Everything burned and itched with want, his skin was on fire, tears burning his vision and sliding down one side of his face, his forehead touching Alfred's own, their blonde-toned hair mixing together. "K...kuhn- ah-!" His back arched softly against the hand at his chest, hips quivering and body giving soft twitches. "Al... Alfred..." Shakily, Arthur rocks his hips forwards, riding the other male slowly, gasping and biting down onto his own lip hard enough to draw beads of blood, tightening his shuddering entrance and insides around the other's swollen cock, both arms looped restlessly around the male's neck, a noise coming from him that was mixed between a needy, soft moan and a cry of pain.

"Shh, shh..." Alfred tilted his head forward, and without another word, he crashed his lips against his Queen's, their warm and wet tongues swirling with each other through their sex. "Nnh... d-don't bite your lip, honey... that's my job." The King stuck out his tongue again, panting like a dog as he kept thrusting smoothly yet quickly, determined to give Arthur what he needed. What he _deserved_.

Heh, even their first kiss was a messy and painful one... "A-Ahh, Artie, please... come for me..." The younger male tightly grasped his husband's needy member, pumping it roughly as he thrusted against his prostate.

"I... It's… _Arthur_, not Arti- nngh… haa..." He could barely get a single sentence out at this point. God, it felt absolutely wonderful. He tasted salt and the coppery tinge of blood, and, of course, Alfred, as they shared another passionate, rough kiss. His own tongue slips forwards, nudging along Alfred's own, their teeth bumping with each thrust into Arthur's thin frame, sweat and tears mixing.

Licking and nipping at Alfred's bottom lip, the hand at his sensitive, swollen member pumped upwards, and he gasped into the kiss, his entrance shuddering softly around Alfred's cock. "Gh… _nnah_!" Verdigris eyes opened just enough to peer at Alfred, tears welled up and hazy irises unfocused, his hips twitching softly in Alfred's hands. "A…aah..."

Another slam to his prostate. A moan bubbled uncontrollably from his mouth, sudden, burning heat welling in his erection and _God he was going to burst_.

Chuckling softly at Arthur's _correction, _Alfred kept kissing his dear husband, although they weren't exactly_ kissing_ any longer, more like passionately licking each other's tongues. The younger of the pair was almost at his peak as well, and if they did this sex thing right, it would be simultaneous for the both of them...

Of course, they only managed to reach _that_ a handful of times, but the King was determined to get it again. "Come for me... please... y-you're so pretty when you come..." Alfred gave his husband's mass another squeeze and a tug, almost as if it was a cow's udder. "Haah... c-c'mon, y-you need my come, y-your body needs it..." He let his tongue slip past his lips, a trail of saliva dribbling down his chin.

"A... aah... Alf...red… kyahh..."

That was all it took. The way Alfred spoke sent something wild loose in Arthur, and another incoherent round of moans and breathless pants rose from him, unable to contain them, arms thrown around Alfred's neck clumsily, fumbling for a grip, his body tensing up and his insides clenching and shuddering violently around Alfred's erection as he, rather violently, started to reach orgasm. "I... I'm going to— _nnah-_!"

Blunt nails dig into Alfred's already scratched back, yelping at the complete and utter feeling of finally releasing. The pure white seed spilled into the King's hands and onto his own bare stomach, his body trembling badly, nipples hard and heart racing unbearably quickly.

_Yes._ They did _it._

"Fuuaah!" With a rather shaky cry of his own, Alfred crashed his lips against Arthur's in a pitiful attempt to silence himself, his hips roughly thrusting forward and back as he rode out his climax. The younger male could no longer hold back, and began to come uncontrollably, his flood of seed completely and utterly filling his husband's valley. Snarling a bit, the King decided to give the Queen a taste of his own medicine, and dug his nails into those lovely hips of his, hard enough to create deep red scratch marks. "Gnnh... o-oh, fuck, y-you feel so good, I-I love you, I love you so much!"

The feeling of Alfred releasing into him was, well, _mind-blowing._ It had been so long since he'd felt such a thing, and he hadn't realized until now how much he had longed for it. Arthur yelled out at the added feeling of nails digging and dragging down into his skin, bringing along searing pain with the pleasure.

His own erection had now gone limp, and Arthur was left a trembling, semen-covered mess, panting harshly, tears stinging his eyes and face filled with colour. He went limp against the blonde King, cheek pressed to his shoulder, their skin heated and the room steamy, chest rising and falling harshly. "Gnh... haa..."

The earth-shaking shock of orgasm began to fade away after what seemed like hours. Alfred stayed inside his husband, like a knotting dog, his hands gripping the smaller male's hips firmly to keep both their bodies connected. And then, when the younger was certain he had absolutely nothing left, he pulled out of that wonderfully tight warmth.

"..._ooh_..." His glazed-over sapphire eyes wandered back over to the box of sinful objects. There was one that had to be used in this situation. "Heh..." In Alfred's hand was a plug-shaped object, and without another word, he stuffed it inside Arthur, just as his semen-filled hole was starting to tighten up. "Now... haah... y-you're definitely gonna have a baby~"

Arthur had just started to relax again, his breathing still coming in quick, softened pants, tears built in his eyes, face remaining flushed a nice red colour. That was, until, he felt something else push into him, the plastic cool to the touch. "Hya-!"

Flinching and his sore body tensing up, he gasps sharply, his face turning away, cheek pressed against Alfred's sweat-sheened shoulder, his fingers curling weakly against the male's back. "A-Ah, no... Al-Alfred…" He squirms, the previous semen that Alfred had left within him now stuck there. For a moment, Arthur felt a soft, barely-there twinge of arousal again, before it faded off. "B...Bloody 'ell..."

"No?" Alfred repeated softly, his large hands running up and down Arthur's trembling sides, and his hot wet lips just millimeters from the other male's. "But I thought you were begging me to get you pregnant." The King grinned childishly, letting out a soft, pleased moan, as he nuzzled his warm cheek in his husband's sweat-soaked hair. "I... I..." His voice lowered to a whisper, as if he were trying to hold back tears. "I hope... this all works out..." Sighing heavily, Alfred closed his eyes and collapsed next to Arthur, the only light in the room being the moon streaming past the curtains.

They had done it. _Finally._

A weak, trembling, but nevertheless genuine smile threatened to form at the side of Arthur's mouth, and he turns his face away, his chest rising and falling just a bit above normal pace, yet he was slowly calming down from the previous high of intercourse.

The Queen was left soaked with sweat and both of their semen – and some blood, even, which threatened to trickle in tiny, thin rivers down his hips from where Alfred had scratched so deeply. But he could say the same for the King's back, which was probably bleeding as well, if not more. Quivering, Arthur slowly rolls on his side, facing his partner and nuzzling into the warmth there, his eyes shutting tightly against the uncomfortable feeling of the plug shifting along with him. "Nn..."

Wearily, he presses his face into Alfred's neck, brow knitted, mumbling against his collarbone. "M… Me, too."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>


	2. Sprouting

**Hey guys. Long time no see?**

**If you need an explanation for my 'absence', just take a look at my profile. c: Buuut. Since I kept getting reviews on this asking for an update, I just couldn't let you guys down. I also regularly post things on my AO3 account and tumblr, so please check my profile for those. :3**

**Aaanyways. Last I checked, there wasn't really any sex in this chapter, just good old moody morning-sickness Artie. :v**

* * *

><p>About five weeks had passed by, and the King and Queen of Spades had announced to their kingdom that the new heir was in the making.<p>

Yao, the Jack of Spades, had confirmed it about a week ago. There was instant celebration, the trees and towers lit up with several lights and jewels all of kinds. Kings and Queens of other Kingdom's had arrived as well. Francis, the King of Diamonds, had made a show of arriving and had even attempted to flirt with Arthur (which wasn't all that much of a surprise – the man did it every chance he got when he wasn't being serious, which was about 1.5% of the time), which earned the man a nice kick in the arse and a punch in that amphibious face of his.

However, it didn't help the fact that Arthur was already in a sour mood. The hormones from being pregnant were kicking in, making him much more vicious than usual.

This morning, however, he wasn't in a bad mood the moment he woke up. In fact, the moment he woke up, which was rather early in the morning, he was instantly up and running to the bathroom that was connected to their large bedroom. There he sat, knelt over the toilet for nearly hours by now, dozing in and out of sleep, his cheek planted firmly at the side of the toilet, dried tears on his face and dark bags under his eyes.

The King of Spades, ever the dutiful and loving father-to-be, lay sound asleep in their large and luxurious bed. His arms reached out and clung to an indigo body pillow, although in his subconscious dreaming state, it was his pregnant husband.

Ahh... The Queen wasn't showing just yet, and it would certainly be a while until he did, but the mere thought of Arthur waddling around in an oversized dress was... absurdly comical.

N-Not arousing, or anything of the sort, just hilarious.

"Mmh..." Alfred rubbed his flushed cheek against the soft material of the pillow, not even caring that it was cool and silky, not warm flesh.

The Queen's stomach was still as flat and slim as it was before; but even so, he could tell there was another being inside of him – even though that being was still nearly microscopic at this point. Arthur's stomach lurched softly, a forewarning, and he snapped awake, robotically slumping closer to the toilet bowl before him, just as he had been doing the past few hours, a low pant coming from him.

He felt absolutely queasy; his heart did a strange flutter in his chest, and his head spun sickeningly. Bile rose up his throat, and, painfully, he retched loudly. Ducking his head forwards, he vomits for was seems to be the millionth time, his slender frame hunching into itself, tears stinging his eyes.

Finally, Alfred's eyelids slammed open. He stared at the silk canopy above him for a few moments, in an attempt to wake up himself, before he bolted out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Last night, Arthur did say he was feeling somewhat queasy... And Alfred, while he could be rather clueless sometimes, was not a complete and utter idiot when it came to pregnancy symptoms. Well, simply because he had a younger brother, after all.

"Hang in there!" As soon as he reached the bathroom, the King slammed open the door, and slid over to his Queen's side. "I'll save you!"

Panting into the toilet bowl, Arthur's body gave a soft tremble, cold sweat covering him despite how feverish he felt. His face was pale, clammy. He didn't get a wink of sleep last night, due to the restless queasiness that would not go away. When he did fall asleep, he would wake up from dreams that he couldn't remember, and would lie awake trying to remember them.

When the door flung open, Arthur jolted; he had finished vomiting for now, his cheek lying on the same spot he had been laying it for the past two hours, sticky with his own sweat. "Sh...Shut up, you're ridiculous..." Arthur elbowed weakly at the male, eyes closing, grimacing. "I don't need to... be saved."

Running his hand through his husband's hair, Alfred quickly flushed the mess down the drain and closed the toilet lid, before crouching back down on the floor beside Arthur.

"Did... Did you get rid of whatever was bugging you?" Even though it was morning sickness his husband suffered from, not indigestion. "I... I was just worried, that's all. I..." Alfred's mouth twitched slightly, but he swallowed back whatever noise he was going to make. "I-I just don't like seeing you hurting. B-Because it wears me out." The younger male yawned softly, wanting to go back to sleep more than anything.

"No. I didn't. And it's not a bug, idiot." Warily, Arthur reaches to push the toilet seat back up, even that almost too much of an effort for him in this state; his arm shook as he did so.

Instead of laying his arm back at his side, however, he just sort of curls it around his stomach, his throat burning, his eyes opening to flick up to his husband, mumbling thickly. "...git. If you're so tired... why don't you just go back to sleep? It's still... it's still early." Ah, he felt horrible. His stomach was starting to churn again.

"Because it doesn't feel right... not having you next to me," Alfred mumbled, looking away from Arthur and crossing his arms. "Finish doing your thing and go back to bed, I-I don't want you wiping yourself out." The taller male shakily stood up on his own legs, the smell and sounds of nausea clouding their elegant bathroom. "Because y'know. You're an old man and all." Alright, well, he sort of regretted saying that, but still...

Arthur swallowed thickly, managing to calm his stomach for the time being. At Alfred's words, he looks up at the male, startled at the sudden name calling. And, of course, due to the fact Arthur was already emotional as it was, the tears he was keeping held back suddenly rose to his eyes, blurring his vision.

He turns his face away, facing the opposite direction, mumbling wryly. "...S...Sod off, then." He seemed to curl into himself, crossing both arms over his stomach. "...You idiot. Go back t'sleep and leave me alone."

Alfred opened his mouth to say something, but sighed instead and closed it. He stared down at his feet, and, giving a shrug of his shoulders, began to walk out of the bathroom and into the hallway leading to the bedroom. "Fine," he muttered, loud enough for Arthur to hear. "Just come lay down when you're feeling better."

Feeling pitiful but not giving a damn, the Queen raises his wrist and rubs away the tears threatening to leak down his face stubbornly, sniveling softly, although being careful not to move too much, terrified he would upset his stomach for the umpteenth time.

His thin shoulders slumped, pale skin clammy, eyes lowered. He was dreadfully tired and just wanted to go lay down – this position was cramped after hours of barely moving. All he wanted was to, simply, lay with Alfred and let the idiot hug onto him whilst they slept. Tears instantly sprang to his eyes again, and a low whimper came from him. "Alfred..."

Instead of going back to sleep, however, Alfred simply sat on the front end of the bed, his face buried in his hands. It was as if he was in some area between wanting to fall asleep and trying to wake up.

"Nnh..." The young honey-blonde massaged the area inbetween his eyebrows with his index and middle fingers, his face tensed as he... seemed to feel Arthur's pain. Sighing yet again, he stood back up and exited the bedroom, making his way to the bathroom once more.

* * *

><p>Whimpering like a child, Arthur hugs his stomach and curls up against the toilet, feeling utterly alone. Now he had managed to aggravate Alfred as well. It was all his fault in the first place, that numbskull.<p>

A small sniffle came from him, tears simply leaking from his eyes and down his face, most of them smearing under his eyelids before going any further. Compared to how feverish he felt, the tears felt relatively cold. He just wished for his husband to walk in, pick him up bridal-style like he usually always did when given the chance, and settle him on the bed so they could go back to sleep. That, obviously, wasn't going to happen.

The Queen of Spades was such a pessimist sometimes.

"Hey, Artie." A soft creak of the door filled the room, and Alfred stepped in, his face almost as weary and damp as his husband's. "You... You feeling better?" He stepped closer to his lover, his Queen, his arms outreaching for Arthur to take. "If you are, uh... that's awesome, I guess. Y-You just had me... kinda worried."

Alfred grit the teeth in the back of his mouth, trying to shake off the tears brimming in his own eyes. "I-I just kinda hope you're almost done with this puking-in-the-morning thing..."

Arthur lifted his head slightly from the toilet seat, tears having built where his cheek was squished to the seat, leaving a small puddle on his face. Not bothering to wipe it away, he hesitantly peers over to Alfred, looking up at his King wryly, startled to find that the male looked just as forlorn and stressed as he felt.

At the sight, the tears that had finally stopped started up again, welling in his eyes, as he mumbled weakly. "Y-You're an… an idiot." Nevertheless, the Queen reaches out, his own trembling hand grasping at Alfred's forearm, the other hesitantly uncurling from around his stomach to grasp the King's hand, shifting and, tightening his grip at the male, trying to push himself to his feet; effectively failing in doing so and simply slumping forwards against Alfred, the tears now welling further out of embarrassment, small tints of pink in his cheeks again, showing that most of the sickness was going away.

"I-It's okay... I-I'm here now..." Alfred's voice began to crack softly, the hand that was not wrapped tightly around Arthur's waist gently rubbing circles into the small of the older male's back, in an attempt to soothe him. "P-Please... d-don't cry... d-don't cry, Artie..."

Easier said than done for the both of them.

"I-I don't like seeing you cry... i-it makes me feel like I'm not a hero, a-and that sucks." The young King tried to mask his barely-suppressed whimpers with a chuckle. "Heh... right. I'm your idiot."

The Queen's bottom lip trembles softly with the struggle to hold back the tears, his cheek pressed to Alfred's collarbone, skin cool. Trembling, he simply slumps against Alfred, the strong arm around his waist a sort of reassurance, the small circles drawn at the base of his skin seeming to quell the sickened racing of his heart.

At such cheesy words, Arthur couldn't say anything, couldn't help the small smile that tugs his lips up at the side. Tears slid down his face, and he wryly circles an arm around the King's back, fingers tracing over the barely-there traces of scratches he had left from before. "Nn... they're still not quite gone, are they..?"

"O-Oh." As soon as he felt Arthur's cool, delicate fingertips rubbing against the scrapes on his back, Alfred's face immediately heated up. "H-Heh... Yeah. Damn... y-you mark your territory when you wanna, huh?" As usual, he stuck out his tongue childishly and winked. "Your hips don't hurt too much now, right? I hope...?"

His arm firmly against his Queen's back, the father-to-be lead Arthur out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom, although whether or not the older of the two wanted to fall back asleep after all that was his decision.

A weak, but true laugh rose from Arthur's throat, one-noted, as it usually was whenever he rarely laughed. "I...I'm fine. They don't hurt nearly as bad as... as the headaches you give me when you act like a complete buffoon." This was Arthur's way of being playful – being sarcastic, which Alfred, of all people, knew best.

Somehow, the King's presence seemed to scare away the sickness. He let himself be dragged from the stale-aired bathroom, glad to breathe fresher air as they entered the bedroom. His cheek remained weakly against Alfred's shoulder, showing his exhaustion – he could barely lift his head up, let alone walk without his knees shaking and giving out beneath him.

In response, Alfred let out a chuckle of his own, and he couldn't help but move his hand a little lower and give Arthur's bum a quick pinch. Oh. Yes.

"Heh. Just... get better, will you?" He shook his head and giggled again, helping his husband sit down on the soft leather couch just a little away from their bed. "I miss... y'know... snuggle-time." The young male stuck out his lower lip into a pout, putting on that perfect childish face of his. "A-And I don't like seeing you sick, y'know."

"O-Oi, gerroff," Arthur mumbled, as barely-there heat rose to his face in a blush, half-heartedly swatting at the King's hand whenever his arse was pinched. Blinking at said male, Arthur slowly shifts on the couch, his apple green eyes bright and vivid as ever despite the pale complexion to his face. "…S...nuggle time?" Arthur studied his King's 'child-of-innocence' expression, clearly unaffected by it, unlike most others when they witnessed it. "You are not a 5-year-old, love."

The two of them, lately, had been given much more time together, and it was both exhausting and wonderful. Alfred had been rather... cuddly, and Arthur wasn't quite sure if he despised it or enjoyed it. Sighing warily, he hesitantly holds his arms out, peering at Alfred almost shyly. "...Come here, then."

The younger ruler felt a twinge in his heart, hearing Arthur's rather cold response to his plea for affection... only to smile brightly as his husband beckoned for him.

"Aww!" Alfred was, of course, more than willing to do so, and practically leapt onto the couch the older male reclined on. "I-I love you so much, you realize that?" He wrapped his arms around the other male's waist, holding him tightly as he could, before he crashed his lips against Arthur's. "...o-oh fuck, ew, you taste like puke!"

"Mmh— Alfred—" He never realized how ridiculously strong the King was. It was a wonder that Arthur had survived all the other hugs and 'snuggle-times'.

He wriggled in the tight grasp, feeble arms pushing at the male's more broad shoulders, grumbling against his lips and attempting to push him back slightly. "O-Of course I taste like vomit, you idiot!" Sour mood had switched back on. He groused a weak 'piss off', although it obviously wasn't true nor meant to sound as acidic as he planned.

If he wasn't feeling so exhausted and out of energy, he would have jammed his elbow into Alfred's ribs reproachfully and told him to 'get off before you kill me, you lug.' He turns his face away, eyeing the bathroom. "I suppose I should have rinsed my mouth out."

"Geez..." Alfred just stared at his ticked-off husband for a few moments, before shaking his head and scoffing. "Dammit, why do you always take everything so personally!?" He crossed his arms and inched away from Arthur, leaning back against the armrest as he waited for the Queen to slide off the couch and head to the bathroom. "Fine, just... do whatever you gotta do. This sucks."

Reast in peace, mood.

Grumbling, Arthur shifts from the couch, standing up. He seemed perfectly fine for that moment, and then starts to wobble, his balance wavering. A small noise rises from him, and he instantly grabs the edge of the plush, large couch, steadying himself with his head ducked towards the floor.

Curse these wretched mood swings, they only seemed to anger Alfred. And where would that get them? After a minute of regaining himself, he moves from the room and back to the bathroom, keeling over the sink and fumbling to turn it on. Just being in the room was making him feel nauseous again.

As Arthur made his way to the bathroom, Alfred remained seated there, a bit of a hurt and angry expression on his face. He looked almost exactly like a child who didn't get the toy they wanted. Something inside the young king called him to go and comfort his husband yet again, but... Nah, he told himself, Arthur's fine now.

Still, though, Alfred always trusted his gut feeling, even when it got him into trouble... but for now, he decided to keep to himself. Arthur didn't want him around, anyway...

* * *

><p>Arthur bends down, cupping a handful of water as the running faucet sends a silky, smooth stream of water down the basin and pressing his mouth into his hand, taking in the water and then, after a moment, spitting it out and repeating several methodical times.<p>

The sink was simply a large, hollowed granite rock that had several colours glimmering within, shapes and patterns naturally carved into it. Arthur stares down at it, his forehead leaning forwards and touching the mirror before him, eyes closing groggily. His stomach flipped softly, and he went completely still, fearing another spell of vomiting.

* * *

><p><em>Is he okay...?<em>

Alfred briefly looked over at the closed bedroom door, his disappointed face turning into one of unease. What if... What if Arthur got so dizzy he fell down? And broke his head open? And died?!

"H-He's probably okay," the young man told himself, drumming his fingers against the sofa's armrest. "Just... yeah. He can take care of himself. Doesn't need a hero all the time..."

* * *

><p>Breathing out in a trembling manner, Arthur opens his eyes, staring down at the swaying sink below him. It obviously wasn't swaying, he was just dizzy. Unsteadily, he splashes water onto his clammy face, his bones even seeming to quiver with exhaustion. His stomach lurches again, sudden enough to make his shoulders hunch, and he leans against the mirror again, groaning warily.<p>

"No..."

* * *

><p>"He's definitely alright," the King of Spades continued to tell himself, feeling rather... queasy and clammy, as well.<p>

Poor, poor Arthur, if he was feeling like this, yet somehow worse. Perhaps, though, the sudden wave of nausea that had struck the young and healthy Alfred was brought on by guilt. "Okay," the blonde muttered, clasping his hands together. "If he doesn't come back in five minutes, I'll go check on him... y-yeah..."

* * *

><p>Another stronger wave washed over him, leaving him in a sheen of cold sweat. His knees wobbled, and a pitiful noise rose, choked, from his throat, unsure if he wanted to cry or not.<p>

Miserably, the Queen slid from the sink and dropped to his knees before the toilet once again. Another lurch. He sunk forwards, gagging, face paled, his elbows planted on each side of the toilet bowl and fingers gripping weakly at his hair as he waited for it to come.

* * *

><p>The blue-eyed male stood up off the couch, a firm and determined expression now on his childlike face. "O-Okay. H-He better be alright."<p>

Stretching a little first, Alfred crossed the bedroom and walked down the spiraling hallway once more, before opening the bathroom door with a slam. "I thought you were just gonna wash your mou— Oh, Arthur!"

The younger man's voice softened, and, just as he did hours ago, he knelt by his husband on the floor. "Not again..."

The bile slid up his throat, and he sank forwards like a limp doll against the toilet, letting it slide from him and into the toilet water below. It was nothing but liquid — he had vomited all previous food up from yesterday hours ago, when it first started.

His body continuously trembled, tears slowly forming in his eyes, his fingers raking clumsily through his hair as he knelt to the toilet, the burn horrid. He retched, coughing weakly, his watery green, dulling eyes flicking over to his husband, feeling absolutely pitiful.

Again, Alfred momentarily stood up to flush down the mess, before kneeling back down and placing his hand on Arthur's hunched, trembling back. "Honey..."

As much as he knew his husband loathed those stupid pet names with the passion of a thousand fiery suns, the younger ruler couldn't help but say such things in an attempt to show affection for his Queen. "S-Sorry I... was kind of mean to you... a-a little while ago..."

Panting softly into the bowl, Arthur's cheek slowly rolls to rest weakly on the edge, tears leaking down his face, not even making a face or retorting about the pet name that he absolutely loathed, but knew Alfred meant no harm.

The Queen felt drained of all energy, the weakest he had ever felt, not counting the very first time he and his King had sex. The day afterwards, Arthur was completely uncomfortable because his damn arse was bruised and stretched.

His hand slowly reaches out and, wordlessly, he grabs onto Alfred's clothing, simply holding onto it as if his life depended on it.

"Shh, t-take it easy..." Shakily, Alfred rubbed circles into his husband's back, his heart sinking as the smaller male clung to the royal blue robe he wore. If only the father-to-be could share that pain, in an attempt to empathize with his Queen... "I-I'm sorry... w-we don't have to have snuggle-time if you don't want, just please take it easy..." The young blonde could no longer hold back his tears, and let out a sound that was like a weak sob. "I-I hate seeing you in pain..."

Arthur's heartbeat was sluggish. Slowly, arms shaking with the effort, he pushes himself from the toilet and instead just scoots to the younger male, pressing his face to the soft robe at his shoulder, tears pooling in his eyes, too weak to do anything else but lean onto Alfred and grasp small fistfuls of the royal blue robe in his fists. "Sh...ut up," he said in a voice that didn't sound like his own.

But he meant no harm with the words; that was obvious. His tone was too small to sound mean. "I-I'm fine, Alfred..."

The King kept his hold on his ailing Queen, slowly walking him to the bedroom, but this time, allowing him to lay on their bed instead of the 'snuggle-time couch'. "Y-You're not fine," Alfred softly retorted, brushing his cool fingertips against Arthur's overheated forehead. Funny. Usually their body temperatures were the other way around. "I-I don't call puking in the morning until you're nearly unconscious 'fine'!"

His heart was beating strangely. It would go slow as a snail, and then suddenly burst into rhythm faster than a jackrabbit running. He let himself sink into the soft comforter of the bed, his face streaked with fresh and drying tear tracks, his eyes lifting to stare up at Alfred with hooded lids, brow creased softly. "It's... completely in routine, love." He tried to make his voice come out soothing, despite his weak tone. "Oi... St-Stop crying." Reaching up, Arthur hesitantly brushes his hot palm under Alfred's eyes, wiping them.

"I-I can't..." Alfred's chest heaved as he whimpered softly, the mere sight of his older husband in such a weak state making him feel... unheroic. Maybe they should have just adopted a child instead. "I-It hurts seeing you hurt..."

Still, though, the King quickly wiped the tears trickling out of his eyes, before curling next to his Queen and wrapping his arms around the other male's slender body. "Just... lemme know if you feel sick again, okay...?

A small, barely-there smile tilted the side of Arthur's lips up for the first time all day. His eyes drift closed, breathing out shakily, slowly curling up on his side and nuzzling his face against his husband's shoulder, more than content with this. The queasiness seemed to, for the while, subside again. Tears slowly drying around his eyes, Arthur continues to tremble gently, mumbling against the male's robe with a weak chuckle. "I suggest you do not try to kiss me again."

Alfred just grinned in response, ruffling Arthur's messy, sandy-blonde tufts of hair. "It's hard not to," he chuckled softly, deciding to give his expectant husband just a quick peck on the forehead. "Need anything? Or do you want me to go away...?"

Sighing softly, the sandy blonde burrows his face against his King's collarbone, thoroughly — and secretly — enjoying the natural warmth that seemed to transfer from Alfred's body into his own exhausted, energy-drained body and buzzing it back to life ever so slowly.

The small peck at his forehead brought a barely-there smile to his eyes, and he hummed softly under his breath in contentment. "I'm fine," he replied into the bundle of fur that was Alfred's robe. "Just... don't get up and leave."

"That's good to hear." Alfred's voice softened upon hearing Arthur's words. In fact, his own heart felt completely warmed. "Mh... just..." The younger male quietly drummed his fingertips against a silk throw-pillow he hadn't realized he had been holding. "When... When you feel better, w-we can have snuggle-time again, right?"

Of course, Alfred kind of figured they were having sort of snuggle-time right now, but it was nowhere near actual snuggle-time.

Arthur's face burrows further, finding the warm fur combined with Alfred's body heat rather comfy. His cheek presses weakly against his collarbone, breathing shallow; his eyes were closed, a soft furrow to his brow.

"...Yes, poppet." A small smile curved one side of his chapped lips up, feeble. "Of course. But if you end up squeezing me too tight, be aware that I will not hesitate to hit you." Despite the threat, Arthur seemed to sink into his husband's warmth, their bodies curving perfectly together, just as always.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>


End file.
